english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Dickson
Neil Dickson is an English actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Secret Agent (ep34), Sky Diver (ep34) *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Canmore (ep25), Griff, Prince Duncan, Renaissance Hunter (ep64) *I Am Weasel (1998) - Banana (ep25) *Iron Man (1994) - Dreadknight, Foreman (ep11), Hammer Guard (ep9), Henry (ep6), Scanner Voice (ep1) *Megas XLR (2004) - Warlock (ep19) *Rugrats (2002) - Sir Cedric (ep155) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Hallanane (ep17), Josiah (ep17) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999-2003) - Beefy Guard (ep89), Koala Wallah (ep28), Lizard (ep28), Raj (ep21) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Tattooed Guy 'Movies' *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - Doctor Roylott 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) - Misc Viking 2 *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Alien Leader (ep27), Sphinx (ep27) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Glencannon *Dragonfly (2019) - Narration *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Liars' Gospel (2013) - Narration *The Rivals (2011) - David *The Triumph of the Dwarves (2018) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Beowulf (2007) - Additional Voices *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Human Loop Group *Eragon (2006) - Additional Voices *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Additional Voices *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Justice League (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1996) - Lord Nor (eps64-65) Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Everything or Nothing (2003) - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III (2005) - Warwick, Additional Voices *Agatha Christie: And Then There Were None (2005) - William Blore *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Dr. Edward Roivas *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Elaith Craulnober, Erdan, Oleff Uskar, PC (Pious Scholar) *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Additional Voices *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) - Alaric, Messenger *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Alaric *Lair (2007) - Burner, Guardian 3, Wingman *Medal of Honor: European Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Frontline (2002) - Additional Voices *Revenant (1999) - Locke D'Averam *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Captain Ardmore, Lieutenant Piloc, Ralesk, Senior Science Officer Sakoal *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Aringoth, Estormo, High Elves, Melaran, Nelacar, Nerien, Ondolemar, Quaranir, Rulindil, Tandil, Thalmor Soldiers *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dawnguard (2012) - Feran Sadri, Vingalmo *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Dragonborn (2012) - Fethis Alor *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Celebrim, Elven Narrator, Ohta 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War (2007) - King of France, Townsman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:British Voice Actors